The Last Time
by audreylou
Summary: Five months after the big war, the students are finally allowed to come back to Hogwarts. The school isn't the only thing that has changed, and Hermione finds that out in the better (or worse?) way she could imagine.
1. Chapter 1 - Coming home

_Hey guys! So here's my dramione fanfiction. I'm really excited about this one. I don't own Harry Potter, books and movies, and I don't own the characters. _

* * *

**_Chapter One - Home again_**

"Harry" Hermione said with a sigh of relief when she saw her best friend. Harry hugged her. Finally, after five months, the students of Hogwarts were allowed to return. The night when Hermione received her letter, she stayed up all night. Coming back to Hogwarts after the big war was very weird; coming back and see her friends, the ones who helped to win Voldemort, and coming back and not see the ones who had died during the war.

"Hermione, you're hurting me" Harry whispered, laughing. Hermione stopped the hug and smiled "I've missed you too" he said, putting his arm on her shoulders as they walked to the Hogwarts Express that was about to leave.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They are all inside the train" he said "Is it going to be awkward… you know, being with Ron?"

"No, definitely not" Hermione shook her head "It's all fine between us, Harry. He's still my friend, and that's all that matters"

Harry nodded, smiling. When they found the carriage where their friends were, Harry hugged her before they came in. Hermione closed the door behind her and looked at Ron. He stood up with a 'I don't know what to do' face. Hermione smiled and hugged him. She had missed Ron, that's for sure. Hermione hugged Ginny, Luna and Neville too, and then she sat. The Hogwarts Express was now leaving and in a few hours, they would be in Hogwarts again.

Hermione leaned her head back and fell asleep instantly.

"Hermione" she felt something shaking her shoulder "wake up, Mione, we're in Hogwarts" Harry said. She opened her eyes, slowly and looked around her. Everyone was waiting for her. She stood up and picked up her bags and the little box where Crookshanks was.

"You guys go, I just need a minute" when her friends left the carriage, Hermione sat down again. She looked at her cat and he was looking bored, very bored. Hermione smiled and shook her head, stretching "Don't look at me like that, Crookshanks. I'm tired!" obviously he couldn't talk to her, but Hermione bet that if he could, he was yelling her to leave the train. So, Hermione picked up her bags again and left the train but she tripped in her own feet, but before she could fall flat on her face, somebody grabbed her arms, lifting her roughly "Watch your feet, Granger" the cold voice of Malfoy make her shake her arms of his hands.

Hermione looked at him and he was looking at her with a cold expression. She shook her clothes and picked up her bags. With difficulty because of the darkness, Hermione searched for the box where her cat was.

"Your stupid cat it's here" she heard Malfoy saying. She straightened and before she turned at him, she closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't wanted to lose her head and make him throw up slugs for weeks. She picked up Crookshank's box and looked at her cat. He was with a scary expression, and Hermione tried to calm it down, smiling and waving at him.

"Thank you" she murmured, turning her back to Malfoy, walking to her friends. She could feel Malfoy's eyes looking at her, and she could hear his steps right behind her, but she tried not to care "You ok?" Harry asked her, when she finally arrived close to her friends.

"Yes, I am" she said "My arrival at Hogwarts could be more welcoming, but I'm fine" Harry nodded, looking at Malfoy. Then, he pointed at something and Hermione looked at it, surprised. She saw the big School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Hogwarts. It was all reconstructed, like nothing ever happened there.

In a blink of an eye, students of her year were there, hugging, smiling and cheering. "We're home, again" some said, not containing their enthusiasm. Hermione couldn't deny it: yes, it was very strange coming back to Hogwarts after the big war and not seeing Dumbledore or Snape there. Yes, it was… but she can't deny how happy she was to see all that familiar faces, hugging her. She was home.

When she, lastly, hugged Parvati and her twin sister, she looked over her shoulder and saw Malfoy, in his usual group of friends. They were talking and laughing, they seemed happy for coming back to Hogwarts, but Malfoy wasn't. He was resting his chin on his hand and looked at nothing, lost in his thoughts. Hermione stayed beside Harry, oblivious to the laughs in her group, and she looked at Draco one more time. Yes, he kind of was a follower of Lord Voldemort, but she bet that he should be happy too, now that Voldemort is dead. So Hermione assumed that was something going on. She couldn't tell what, but she was curious about it.

Suddenly, Malfoy was looking at her too. She felt embarrassed and tried to look away, but she kept looking at him. Then, a shrilly voice made her look away. Professor Slughorn was there, and Hagrid was behind him, waving at Harry, Ron and her "Goodnight, students!" professor said, making everyone look at him. She felt that someone was looking at her and she bet that it still was Malfoy "We're going to come in now and in the great hall, Mrs. McGonagall is waiting to welcome you all to a new and SPECIAL year in Hogwarts"

The grandiosity of Hogwarts was, definitely, reconstructed, Hermione thought, while she was getting close to the school. The "wows" of the first year students made her smile. Professor Slughorn made his way to the hall where the students left their bags and then they walked to the great hall. The celling was representing a beautiful night sky, full of stars and a big moon, and candles were flying above it.

While Hermione made her way through the Gryffindor's table, she saw a big frame with a moving-picture of Dumbledore, smiling at the students. She sat beside Harry, still staring at the frame. The first year students were the ones that were making the most noise in that room. They were yelling how big the school is, laughing about a little boy who tripped in the hall and talking about the professors that were constantly staring at them. They all shut up when professor McGonagall appeared, and big applauses filled up the room. Almost all of the students rose up, clapping at the new director of the school. Unless, Draco Malfoy. "Of course that arrogant and moody boy don't rise up" Hermione thought, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight, everyone" Mrs. McGonagall said, making all the students sit down "It's with a big honor that we receive you here. This year is a special year because all the fears that used to haunt Hogwarts, stop existing. All the professors here present today, made the possible and impossible to make you feel like home again. So, we reconstructed the school, because of you, so the magic never disappears of your hearts" Mrs. McGonagall paused "The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry of Hogwarts lost an unforgettable director, through these dark years. It's with sadness that I welcome the first year students because they can't be presented with one of those big speeches of Dumbledore, but he's always going to be here" she said, raising her finger to the frame behind her, with Dumbledore waving "Very well, I hope you all have a good year and have fun" the students clapped again and the empty plates on the tables filled up with food. Ron started to eat three chicken legs, as usual.

Hermione wasn't hungry, so she only ate a salad. During the meal, she laughed a lot with her friends. She didn't laugh like that through the five months away from them. She never saw her parents again after making the Obliviate spell. She missed them, a lot. Hermione lived alone in a small house in London, until she came back to Hogwarts. She had only memories of them, memories that her parents didn't have. It felt like that memories were like dreams; like she never been part of their lives.

"I'm going to bed" Hermione said, feeling sleepy and tired of the trip.

"You slept through the entire train trip" Ron laughed and he immediately shut up when Hermione looked at him with a threatening look "Good night Hermione, sleep tight" he said, smiling. Hermione gave him a tired smile and rose up.

"Wait" Ginny said, cleaning her mouth at her napkin "I'm going with you, I'm tired too" she gave a fast kiss in Harry's lips. Ron kicked Harry's leg and pointed his wand at him "I'm going to kill you man, I swear" Ron murmured. Ginny slapped Ron in the head and said something that Hermione didn't hear. Then, the girls started to walk towards the dorms.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing" Hermione said, arching an eyebrow "I'm just tired of the trip, you know"

"Yeah, yeah, right. Now, what's really wrong?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms. Hermione opened her mouth to answer her, but she saw a shadow walking towards them, that captured her attention. Ginny looked at Hermione and then followed her eyes and looked at the same place "Oh, Draco" Ginny whispered "You know what happened to his father?" Hermione shook her head, still looking at him. Ginny stayed very quiet when Malfoy walked by them. Then, when there was no sign of Malfoy anywhere, Ginny started to talk "Lucius is dying" she blurted. Hermione looked at Ginny, horrified "Draco's mom, Narcissa, is the one taking care of their business. It seems that Lucius can't get out of the bed. Not because he doesn't want to, but because he is really sick. He is having hallucinations about Voldemort. He keeps talking about him. Draco didn't wanted to come back at Hogwarts, but his mother forced him to" Hermione look behind her, searching for Draco but he wasn't there. For the first time, Hermione felt bad for Draco.

"Poor Draco" Hermione blurted. Ginny nodded. Ginny immediately changed the subject, and started talking about how happy she was with Harry; what they did during the five months away. She talked about the frequent threats of Ron and how much Mrs. Weasley slapped Ron in the head and yelled "Leave your sister alone, Ronald!" Hermione tried hard to keep up with the news of her friend, but her mind was constantly slipping to what Ginny had told her about Malfoy's dad. Yes, the Malfoys weren't the best persons alive, but still… The path to the dorms seemed to get longer and Hermione was getting really tired. She laughed when Ginny started to laugh too, but she wasn't paying attention what she was saying.

When they finally arrived to the dorms, Hermione didn't even look at the bedroom, nor the new beds. She just hurried to dress her nigh-suit and get into bed. She immediately fell asleep and, for the first time in years, she didn't wake up in the middle of the night.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, it's very important to me to know if you guys liked it or not! Thanks for everything xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - When everything seems fine

_**Draco's POV**_

It was almost midnight and I was still awake. I remained sitted in the stairs where Granger and Ginny had seen me, moments ago, and I pretended I didn't see them. In fact, I pretended that I didn't see anyone. And I pretended that I didn't hear them talking about me and my father. I had to stay calm and not lose my head so I don't get expelled. Mom already had enough problems to deal with, and I didn't wanted to be one of them.

I sighed and I got up when I heard the twelve chimes of the clock. As I turned the corner, Mr. Filch appeared with Mrs. Norris in his arms, with a horrible smile known for all the students as "You're in big trouble".

"Mr. Malfoy" he said, excited "it's way pass the curfew"

"I'm sleepwalking" I said.

"Let's see professor McGonagall, shall we?" Filch grabbed my arm, walking in to McGonagall's office, like I was a first year kid. I shook my arm of his hand and I looked at him.

"I know the path, you fool" I said coldly, what made Mr. Filch look at me with a scared face. Neither Filch had forgot that me and my parents were Dead Eaters and I had a black mark, altough it almost had desappeared, in my left arm. I knocked on the door and it opened alone. Mr. Filch pushed me in to the office.

"We have a student out of the bed, professor" Filch said and professor McGonagall looked at me and shook her head.

"You may leave now, Mr. Filch. Thank you" Mr. Filch left and I stood up, looking at the room full of frames "Sit, Mr. Malfoy" I sat on a chair in front of McGonagall. She finished writing and looked at me "Mr. Malfoy, why were you out of the bed... it's way pass the curfew"

I shrugged and I looked away.

"I know about your family... situation" she said, stood up and made the fireplace light up "But you have to pay attention to the school rules, Malfoy. W can't let you walk around here while everyone is sleeping. We can't let anyone walk around the school at night, specially you" I made a fake laugh.

"Because of this, am I right?" I pulled the sleeve of my black shirt, making the professor look at my black mark "Voldemort is dead. I never chose this. I don't need anyone to look at me with fear just because I have this stupid thing, meanless thing, in my arm"

"Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall rushed to put my sleeve down "I know that you didn't chose any of this, and that's why we have to protect you. We don't want that your stay at Hogwarts, in your last year, end up bad. But you have to behave yourself too. And you can start by never show that mark at anyone, never" I shook my head, calming down. I overreacted, I knew it. Never in my useless life I would show my black mark at anyone.

"I'm sorry" I finally said, with a sigh.

"There's no problem, Malfoy" she said "You can go now... sleep" she smiled at me, with a pitying look on her eyes. I left the office and I walked to my dorm. A tear ran down my face but I rushed to clean it. I can't cry, Draco Malfoy doesn't cry. I sure had too much pressure in me, but I would never cry. I sighed and entered the dorm where Goyle and Crabbe were sleeping... loudly. I took off my clothes and I layed down in my bed, falling asleep easly.

* * *

_**One week later**_

I climbed the stairs towards the Astronomy tower. My eyes were blinking slowly, still getting used of the light of the day. Crabbe and Goyle were talking lively next to me. How can someone be so cheerful in the morning?

When we got in to the classroom, I saw that I was going to share the class with Ravenclaw. It could be worse. When the professor started to talk, I rested my head in my book, closing my eyes for a second. Then I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Goyle "The class is over, Draco. Get up" I looked around me, confused. What seemed to me a few seconds, it turned out to be a full class. I followed Goyle and Crabbe. I sat on bench close to a tree and I started browsing the book, trying to understand what the professor taught. I tried not to listen what Goyle and Crabbe were saying, but when Pansy arrived she told them something that got my attention.

"... made them a obliviate spell but somehow they remembered her. She got a letter this morning saying that, and obviously the rumors about it started running the whole school" Pansy shrugged and looked them. I stood up and walked towards her.

"Who is _her_?" I asked.

"Hermione Granger"

* * *

_**Hermione's POV**_

"It's impossible" I said between sobs and tears.

"Ms. Granger, I am sure there is a plausible explanation to it" professor McGonagall said, handing me a tissue. Harry and Ron were still grabbing me by my shoulders "I know it is a very hard thing for you to handle, Hermione but... you have to contact your parents. You have to go see them and understand, immediately, what happened"

"Yes, I know" I said, walking towards the professor "I'm going to London tonight and visit them, and try to understand what happened and-"

"If you don't mind, Ms. Granger, I need to go with you. I'm the director of this school and it's my duty to ensure that my students are fine. And a obliviate spell doesn't break like that. Who knows if Hogwarts and magic won't get exposed to the Muggle world by incidents like these"

"I completely understand" I said "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go. We have Potion class-"

"No, no, Ms. Granger. You go pack your things, we're leaving as soon as possible" professor McGonagall interrupted me "You two" she said, poiting at Harry and Ron, behind me "go to the class, now" they sighed and rolled their eyes. We left the office and there were a lot of people looking at me like I was a new student.

"You all right?" Ginny hugged me and started to walk. I kept crying, this time against her shoulder, while she made the path to the dorms. She didn't say anything until we got there. I put some clothes in a little bag. I had been there for a week and I was already going away. For a short time, of course, but for a bad reason. For my parents. While I kept putting the clothes and all I needed in the bag, I started to think of what I was going to say when I arrived in my parents house.

Ginny helped me getting ready. She missed her Potion class but she wasn't worried about it. She was worried about me, while I kept sobbing and crying. But she didn't say a thing, she just stayed there, hearing me say that Hogwarts will never be the same anymore; she heard me while I was saying nasty things about Voldemort, because it was all his fault that this was happening. Voldemort was guilty for all the bad things that had happened, and I could only feel relieved that he was dead, so he couldn't make more damage in my life.

When I finally calmed down, I said that I was going to take a shower. Ginny shook her head and hugged me really quick, and then she left dorm. I grabbed one pair of jeans and a blue shirt and went to the bathroom. I took a fast shower, letting the hot water run down my back, making me relax. When I finished, I dressed and went back to the dorm. I grabbed my bag and started to walk towards the McGonagall's office. The halls were empty and I could only hear the birds and the wind.

"I'm ready" I said, when I walked in to the office, cleaning some tears. McGonagall shook her head and walked in to a door. I waited for her and when she came back, she was grabbing a little bag too. She said something to professor Slughorn, that I didn't realize that was in there, and left the room.

We walked in to a empty room. Professor McGonagall handed me a little portion of Floo Powder "You first, darling" she said and I said the adress of my parents house, throwing the power in to the floor. In a blink of an eye, I was in front of my house. The house where I grew up. McGonagall show up right by my side in a minute "Here we are, Ms. Granger. We have to come in"

I turned the doorknob.

_**Here it is! My second chapter. I tried to put a little more action and mistery in it, so it could seem more interesting to you guys. So, what did you think? Did you like it? Review please, it's very important to me. Thank you, see you soon xx**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Gray Flower

**Hermione's POV**

I looked at the snow that was slowly convering the garden of my parents house. I had left professor McGonagall alone with my parents. It was just too much for me. I was known by my skills, by my intelligent brain, but what was happening inside the house, was too much for me to understand. It had been two days since we arrived there, and the screams of the first days were still echoing in my mind.

**_Flashback_**

**_When I turned the doorknob, two pair of eyes faced me gently. But then, when they saw who I really was, my parents started to panic. "How could you do this to us? Where were you? And why did you left?" my mom was screaming while she hugged me and my dad kept sitted on the couch, with his face on his hands._**

**_"I'm sorry mom" I said, crying on her shoulder "I needed to do that" I hugged her back but then I walked to my dad, who was sobbing against his hands "Dad..." He looked at me "I'm so, so sorry" I muttered, putting one hand in his back and another in his arm._**

**_"I have been so scared for you, Hermione" he said "How could you... why did you do this to us? We tried our best to make you happy. We tried our best so you could have a great life. I... I don't now where we failed" He kept crying but this time he wasn't looking at me._**

**_"Dad, please no... Don't blame yourself for this. I just needed to do this, for your own good"_**

**_"For our own good?" My mom yelled and made me and my father look at her "This was not for our own good, Hermione Granger! How could you lived with this in your mind? Don't you miss us? Don't you miss who raised you for years, and tried to give you everything so you could be happy?" A loud sob get out of her mouth "Don't you miss your parents?"_**

**_End of the Flashback_**

It had been crazy, yes. And I've tried my best so my parents could forgive me for what I have done. But I knew it was in vain, because in a few hours they would be living their lives again, without knowing that they had a daughter. That they had me. But their forgiveness was too precious for me, and I needed them to forgive me so I could live my life without having any weight on my mind.

They said they didn't know what had made them remember me again, so me and McGonagall were lost in that.

Professor McGonagall had been a great person to me. She tried her best to find out what I had done wrong during the spell, so maybe she could let them with the memory of me. But she didn't find anything, not even a single clue. So she informed me that there was nothing left to do, and all the hope that I had, suddenly it was gone.

I kicked a bit of snow that was on my shoe and I started to walk around the garden. I looked at bushes and the trees in there. In the spring, roses grew on the bushes and little flowers appeared between the green leaves of the trees. I remembered the afternoons I spent there, with a montain of books by my side and a glass of lemonade that my mom always made especially for me.

Mom. She had been such an incredible woman. She had been a great mom and thinking that I had disappointed her made me cry. Her and my father were the only thing that had made me strong through all this years in school; when the Slytherins group used to call me Mudblood, I would thought of them and it made me smile. I was so proud of being their daughter and I started to not give a damn about what blood type I was.

A weird noise made me wake up from my thoughts. I looked in to the pale sky and I saw a black owl flying towards me. The owl landed on the green gate of my house and looked at me. I walked towards it and I saw a letter. I grabbed it and she flew away. I was starting to walk inside the house to hand it to professor McGonagall when I saw my name written in a perfect calligraphy. That was odd.

I opened carefully the letter and I grabbed the paper that was inside. I arched and eyebrow while I was struggling to remind where I saw that calligraphy.

_Hermione,_

_I've heard about what happened to you and your parents. And you know, I hope it all turns out to be fine._

_Draco Malfoy_

That was, certainly, odd. A letter... from Draco Malfoy?! I let out a low and fake laugh. That was obviously a joke. He doesn't care about anyone but him, then why would he waste his "_precious_" time writting me a letter? By precious time, I obviously mean "time he could spend calling Mudblood to another student, while she was away". I read the letter a million times, thinking about it. If that was really a joke, it wasn't funny and I would give him another punch, even more painful than the one I gave him in the third year.

"Dinner is ready" the weak voice of my mother made me turn. I saw her in the door, looking at him with sad eyes. She smiled at me and stretched her hand towards me. I grabbed it and she took me inside.

**...**

_**The Next Day**_

"What's wrong?" I asked, while professor McGonagall walked me in to the kitchen. I could almost guess what she was about to say.

"Look, Hermione. There is nothing we can do anymore. We are wasting time here. I don't have another choice" she said, with a pitying look in her eyes. I felt my shoulders going down "We have to go. When the sun start to get down, I have to do another spell. This time, a strong one and we need to get back at Hogwarts"

I sat in the kitchen floor, with my head landed in my knees and my arms grabbing my legs against my chest. A tear stream down my face.

"I'm really sorry, honey. I wish I could do something else but-"

"You can't... I understand"

She left me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. This time I was leaving them... for good. My mom entered the kitchen, looking at me with a tired and concerned look "What it is, Hermione?" She asked.

"I miss you" I muttered "You and dad"

"Oh, sweetie" she sat next to me and hugged me "We miss you too"

**...**

The sun was going down. I headed off to the living room where my mom and my dad were sitting on the couch, talking to professor McGonagall. I walked towards them.

"I hope you two do well in your lives" I said "I know you will, you always do"

"We're going to miss you so much" My mom said, with tears in her eyes. My dad looked at me and then stood up.

"I'm proud of you, Hermione. Really, really proud" he said "the best student in school, hun? You have inherited it from your father" he laughed and made me laugh too. He hugged me and kissed my cheek and then my mom did that too.

I started to walk towards the door. I saw professor McGonagall saying something to them and then she grabbed her wand. The last thing that I saw was them, smiling at me.

When I opened my eyes, I was back at Hogwarts. I climbed the stairs towards my dorm that, luckly, was empty. I put away my stuff and then I headed off to the great hall. The four enormous tables were filled with students. I saw Harry, Ron and Ginny talking and I started to walk towards them. A lot of people looked at me and started to murmur right away, but I couldn't care less.

"Hermione" Harry said, enthusiastically, landing his arms around me and making me spin in the air. I laughed.

"Harry, I've missed you so much" I said, still laughing. Ron and Ginny hugged me too "I'm starving" I said, trying to get rid off their hugs. They let me sat and I started to eat immediately. They asked a lot of things, of course, and I answered them patiently.

"I'm sorry" Harry said and Ron and Ginny nodded, looking at me with their green eyes.

"It's ok" I said, shrugging "Changing the subject" she said, smiling at them "The weirdest thing happened yesterday"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy sent me a letter"

"A letter?" Ron yelled, what made me punch him in his head.

"Can you shut it, Ronald?" I rolled my eyes "Like I was saying, he sent me a letter" I handed the letter to Harry who read it quickly, passing the letter to Ginny who passed it to Ron.

"Well, that's weird" Ginny said, lost in her thoughts. Ron nodded, looking at the letter.

"A lot" he agreed.

"I think he is just joking" I said, and they all looked at me, horrified.

"Hermione, don't say that" Ginny muttered.

"Why? I mean, how many times did he joked around with us? This wouldn't be the first time" I said, shrugging.

"Well, maybe he's just trying to be nice" Harry said, simply. What was he saying? "I mean, now that his dad his dying, maybe he feels like being nice to people... yes, I know, he's a jerk. And he made Hermione's life a hell by calling her Mudblood. But who knows..."

"For his own health, he betta be trying to be nice, or I will punch him right in the face" Ron said, with his mouth full of food.

"Watch it, Ronald" I said, putting a napkin in front of his mouth "Eat first"

When we finished our meals, we walked in to the Gryffindor's common room. When I walked in to the room, the Gryffindor's started to walk towards me, saying how sorry they were. Great, apparently the whole school knew about what happened to me.

I just nodded and smiled, trying to not lose my patience. It's not their fault, but still... I just wanted to forget about what happened, but it seemed to me that the next couple of days and couple of people wouldn't let me. With only one hour and a half left for the curfew, I headed off to the library to lend some books. That would make my mind busy in the next few days.

When I arrived to the library, I remembered that it was the first time that I was here after the war. The curiosity took me over and I started to walk between the bookshelves. The library seemed to me a lot bigger and, for my happiness, there was a lot of new books. I walked in that direction, starting to search some interesting new books.

I grabbed a few and I sat in a chair, starting to reading it.

"Granger" a voice made me jump out of my chair. I closed the book and looked beside me. The cold eyes of Malfoy were staring at me. He seemed like he was enjoying to see me scared "What you reading?" he said, naturally. Like it was a natural thing for him to be talking to me!

I sat again on the chair and arched an eyebrow "The Magic Life Around the Muggle World" I muttered. He looked above my shoulder to the book, making his face staying a lot closer to mine. I grabbed three books and I got up, holding them against my chest and started to walk towards the counter where the librarian was, then I left the library, always with Malfoy behind me.

"So, listen Granger" he said "I'm really sorry about your parents"

"You all have to stop feeling sorry for my parents" I said, stoping and he almost hit his body against mines "And you already said that... you know, on your letter" I looked to the clock. Ten minutes to the curfew. I started to walk towards the dorms.

"Sorry" he said, surprising me. First the letter, now he apologized? There was definitely something wrong with him. I stopped again, turning to face him, with a curious expression.

"Did you took some potion? I asked, gently. He looked at me, confused, and a expression like 'What the hell are you talking about?' I shrugged "Never mind"

I started to walk again and Malfoy kept walking behind me "What makes you think that I had took some potion?"

"Because you're being nice to me, all of a sudden" I said "And you're talking to me, without calling me Mudblood... what it's a record for you"

I heard him stop and I stopped too, looking at him "Well, I'm sorry if I was only trying to be nice to you" he said, coldly. Oh, there it is! The only Draco Malfoy that I've known "I won't bother you again, Mudblood" he said, turning around and walking away. Now I was feeling bad. He was being nice to me and I had made him angry. Great.

"Malfoy" I said, running towards him. I touched his shoulder and he faced me, roughly.

"What?"

"Thank you for the l-letter" I said, starting to blush "It was very nice of you"

"I guess you're not going to see me being nice for you, for a long time... I mean, it upsets you, clearly" he said, sarcastically, turning his back on me and making his way out of the hall. I rolled my eyes and I entered my dorm. In a blink of an eye, Draco returned to the arrogant, ferret that I had always known.

* * *

The days passed by and I heard a lot of "I'm sorry for your parents" trough them. I tried my best to ignore it, but I couldn't obviously. I tried to keep my mind busy, reading the books that I brought from the library. But the days have passed and suddenly, they seemed to forgot about what happened. Finally, they could have a conversation with me without mentionating my parents and they started to come to me asking stuff about some essays. Things were finally getting back to normal and I felt appreciated by that.

It was after lunch, and Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch while they were walking to the Transfiguration class. I was in a good mood, so I walked beside them with a smile in my lips. But that smiled vanished when I saw that we were going to share the class with Slytherins. I walked towards the first table I saw and Harry and Ron followed me.

Professor McGonagall started to inform about what transfiguration we were going to do today. I listened carefully, nodding while the information entered my head "So, today, we're going to turn butterfly into flowers" Harry, Ron and every boy that was in the classroom started to laugh "Shut it" McGonagall said "I bet it sound very easy and feminine... but it is very difficult. Let me remind you guys that butterflys fly, and it's very hard to make a tranfisguration spell while the object is moving" the boys weren't laughing anymore and professor McGonagall smirked, proudly "Now, say after me... Formatus"

A yellow butterfly came out of bottle and started to fly around the classroom. McGonagall pointed her wand towards the butterfly and said _Formatus_, and the butterfly turned into a yellow flower that was now slowly falling in to the floor.

She started handing out a bottle with a butterfly inside it to every student "You may now start" she said, turning her wand and the butterflys were set free. I yelled "Formatus" towards the butterfly and at the third attempt, a beautiful pink flower fell on my hands. I looked around and I realized that I was the only one that had finished. _I still got it_, I thought, smiling.

A mess had been made in that classroom. There were screams and a lot of flashing lights. Neville yelled Formatus to the place that his butterfly had been, and professor McGonagall had to block the spell before Lavender turned into a flower. I tried to help Harry and Ron but they couldn't even say the spell right.

Looking at the classrom again, half of the students in there had finally finished the spell. I looked at the Slytherins table and I only saw Malfoy holding a gray flower in his pale hands. He realized that I was looking at him and he smirked, then he made his flower fly towards me and fell in my hands. I looked at the flower, confused. I looked at Malfoy and he was smiling. _He and his stupid mood changes_! I blushed and looked to professor McGonagall that started talking.

I couldn't hear anything that she was actually saying, I just kept looking to the flower. To Malfoy's flower.

"Why the bloody hell do you have two flowers?" Ron asked looking at me "I can't even make one, and you have two"

"The gray it's not mine" I muttered "It's from Malfoy"

_**The latest chapter! Listen guys, I'm wondering if you are liking my story or not, or if I should post more... I would like you to review and tell me what you think about it, and some ideas, if you want! Thank you, it will help me a lot!**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Changes

**Hermione's POV**

"I need help" Ron entered the common room where me and Harry were, yelling.

"What is it?" Harry asked, with a concerned look on his eyes.

"It's Lavender" me and Harry rolled our eyes while he sat on the couch "She doesn't let me breathe. I'm tired of her"

"Well, that's what you get from asking her to go with you to Hogsmeade" I said, shrugging and looking back to my book.

"That is your fault! You didn't come with us... and I wasn't going to be alone with Harry and my sister, while they were... kissing and all. So I had to invite someone"

"And Lavender was your only option? Really?" I asked, rolling my eyes "There was Luna, Parvati-"

"Well, she was the only one I thought of" Ron shouted, making me and Harry look at him "Oh my bloody Merlin... does that mean that I love her? I mean, I'm tired of her, but she was the only one that I had thought of when..."

"I think you are" I said, looking at Harry, smirking "I mean, you only talk about her when you come to me and Harry"

"Oh, yeah" Harry nodded, realizing that I was pranking Ron "Hermione is totally right"

"Oh Merlin, maybe she made me drink a potion love" Ron said, when his eyes met the ceiling "No, that's impossible. Well, maybe she poured it in my butterbeer when I went to the bathroom"

Lost in his thoughts, a confused Ron Weasley headed off to the dorm.

"He's going to lose his mind" Harry shook is head, with a smirk on his lips.

"That's not my fault" I said, between gigles "Well, I have to go to the library"

"That's not usual" Harry said, playfully.

"See you later, Harry" I said and walked towards the library. It was sunday, around three p.m. The halls were very calm, maybe because almost everyone was in Hogsmeade. Me, Harry and Ginny were going later and Ron... well, Ronald was going too, but not with us. With his otherhalf, Lavender Brown. I giggled, thinking about it. Ron and her, living happily ever after. My little gigles turned in to a short laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Granger?" Malfoys voice made me stop laughing.

"It's not of your business" I snapped.

"Someone is not in a good mood" he said, whistling beside me.

"Well, you haven't been in a good mood for years and I never said a work about it, so... Goodbye Malfoy" I snapped.

"Uh, yeah, you did Granger. Remember that punch? That was something. Not a word, but something"

"You still remember it, uh?" I felt my face starting to blush.

"Of course I do" his eyes opened wide "That's was an hell of a punch!"

"I should had been a boxer" I giggled. He didn't say nothing, so I looked at him. His face had a confused expression.

"Boxer? Isn't that man's underwear? Why in hell would you like to be a man's underwear?"

I laughed, loudly. I forgot that I was talking with a pure blood wizard, and not a mudblood muggle like me.

"I see that I am entertaining you" Malfoy said, groupy.

"Sorry Malfoy, but..." I laughed one more time and then I tried to stop "A boxer is a person that does boxing. Boxing is a combat sport in which two people fight"

"Muggle things?" he asked.

"Yes. Muggle things" I said, laughing.

I made my path to the library, and Malfoy was always besides me. He laughed when we arrived the library. "What?" I asked.

"I was thinking of where you were going... it was very obvious that you were going to the library" he smirked, looking at me. I leaned back on the door of the library. I looked at him, while he looked away. We staid there for a few seconds without talking. I was just looking at his face, while his eyes were looking at something. He was kind of pretty. What was I saying, he was very good-looking. I never realized that.

"Well" I said, trying to get that thoughts out off my mind "I didn't ask you to come"

He looked at me, confused.

"What are you saying? You don't want me here?"

"I am saying that you don't have to be here. You can leave anytime you want" I said, shrugging and entered the library. I heard his steps behind me and I smirked.

"And if I want to stay here... with you?" he asked, sitting on a chair beside me.

"Then you stay" I said, shrugging again "It's called liberty. Thank Merlin, we still have that"

"That is not what I meant, Granger" he said, obviously impatient "If you don't want me here, I can go"

"You do whatever you want, Malfoy" I snapped, realizing that I said that too cruelly "You can stay with me if you want. As long as you don't bother my reading" I smiled at him, trying to understand if I hurted his feelings somehow. Foolish me, that was impossible.

He smiled back, for my surprise. I took a book out of my bag and started to read it. Malfoy disappeared for a few minutes, and I was starting to think if he had left the library; but then he showed up again, with a book on his hands. He sat again beside me and opened the book, reading it.

Somehow, Malfoy was enjoying my company... Well, I thought he was. I mean, if he was bored or something, he already had left the library, right? But no. He stayed there, beside me, reading. Never said a word, but he was there. Since the day he had sent that letter, that Malfoy has been acting strange with me. Not that I was complaining, because somehow I was enjoying his company too, but it was strange. Malfoy never liked me, clearly.

"Hermione" I heard someone calling my now. I looked at Malfoy, but it wasn't him. But he raised his head, looking around, so I was not crazy. A breathless Harry appeared between some bookshelves "It's time to go"

"Time to go where?" I asked, distracted.

"To Hogsmeade" I raised my head to him "Hermione, come on, you promised us"

"Yes, yes, I know" I looked at Malfoy. He was looking at me and Harry and when my eyes met his, he made a small smirk. Oh Merlin, I had forgot that I was going to Hogsmeade with them... but I can't leave Malfoy alone.

"You go" Malfoy interrupted my thoughts "I will stay here, just finishing my books"

I nodded, and I got up. Still looking at Malfoys eyes, I muttered an almost inaudible 'Sorry'. He just smiled.

**...**

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked me, making me wake from my thoughts.

"Nothing" I said, pressing a finger to my glass of butterbeer "I was just thinking about the essay that I need to finish"

"Hermione, relax" I sighed, relieved to know that Ginny believed my excuse "It's sunday. We came here to have some fun. You're having fun, right?"

"Yes, of course, Ginny. But well, you know me" I faked a laugh. Leaving Malfoy alone was bothering more than I thought it would.

"Well, try to relax" she said, giving a little kiss in Harrys lips when he arrived at our table with more three butterbeers. We drank it and talked for moments when a scared redhead ran in to our table "What, Ronald?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes "You need to stop running in to us like that. I'm getting tired"

"So I am" Ronald faked a cry, making me smile "She's crazy, I tell you. Crazy"

"I thought you were in love with her" I said smiling at Harry that smiled back.

"Well, now I know I am not! It's impossible to fall in love with that criature" he snapped, letting his head fall into his hands "I think I would easily fall in love with an hippogriff, than for her" me, Harry and Ginny started to laugh. I laughed so hard that my belly started to hurt. Only Ronald could be that dramatic. Our laughs seemed to be lasting forever, and Ron started laughing too at his own words.

"I wanna laugh too" a shrilly voice made us stop laughing. Lavender arrived to our table and hugged Ron from behind. He made a cry face and in his lips I read 'help me', what made me laugh again "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Uh..." Ron muttered.

"Astronomys essay" I fastly said.

"Ugh, Hermione" she rolled her eyes, sitting beside me. She grabbed my hand and looked straight in to my eyes "Why are you always talking about school work? Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend... a boyfriend like mine, that loves you more than anything in the world" she said, her eyes blinking, looking at Ron. My jaw dropped open and I just couldn't contain myself. A fake laugh came out of my mouth.

"Yeah, sure. A boyfriend like yours. That loves you more than anything" I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't get jealous, Hermione" she smiled "You will find the one, sooner or... **later**" she gave me a pat on my hand and a pityng smile and got up, heading off to hell, I was hoping.

"She got some nerve" I said, getting up, prepared to follow her when Harrys hand stopped me.

"Don't do that. She doesn't deserve it" Ron said "Look, let's go. I'm going to leave her here. I don't care"

We leaved the Three Broomsticks and went to some stores, one of them, obviously, the grocery store. If I was going to deal with Lavender in my dorm, I would need some candys! Then we headed off to school again. He was almost seven p.m and the dinner was going to be on the table in a few minutes. We rushed ourselves, as the others students that were late too.

**...**

Weaks had passed. In every weekend I needed to go to Hogsmeade again to buy a lot of new candys, because Lavender was killing me. Her speech about me getting a boyfriend was getting tired and I tried to not lose my mind. _Remember Hermione, you're one of the best students in school, you don't want to lose that spot_. I keep reminding myself through the weeks.

It was tuesday and later that afternoon, Ron, Harry and me headed off to the library to finish an essay to Care of Magical Creatures. Helping Harry and Ron out, I finally finished my essay. I waited for them, beating my fingers against one book, I lost myself in my own thoughts.

Malfoy didn't talk to me anymore since that day. In fact, I didn't see him anymore. Well, just in classes, but not in the halls. What was odd. I mean, he insisted to stay with me in library that day, and suddenly he had desappeared. I couldn't expect much from Malfoy, right?

"Ron-Ron" Oh no, not Lavender again "Ron dear, I was thinking if you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" That was new. I heard about the Yule Ball, but I didn't know that it was going to happen anytime soon.

"Yule Ball?" Ron asked, not looking at her.

"Yes" she smiled "It's in two weeks"

Well, that was very soon.

"I'm sorry" he said, still not raising his eyes from the essay "but I already have a date"

"You what?" Ron seemed to remind himself with that loud yell from Lavender, of who he was talking with.

"Uh, it's not what you're thinking. Uh... I'm going with Hermione" I looked at Ron, furious. He is what?!

"Oh..." she looked at me "I didn't know you were going with Hermione"

"Neither did I" I said, arching an eyebrow. Ron kicked my leg and I looked at him, with a threathing look. Excuse me?! Lavender headed off and left me, Ron and Harry alone again "Well, that's a nice way to ask somebody to go to the Yule Ball" I said, punching my book in his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he said "I freaked out. She scares me"

"And that kick? Luck of yours we're in the library, because if we were outside, you were eating mud" I snapped.

They finished their essay and I found a book that interested me "We're going to the common room, do you want to come?" Harry asked, smiling.

"No, you guys go. I want to stay here, finishing this book" Harry rolled his eyes playfully and they headed off.

"Ball with Weasel, uh?" Malfoy appeared. Oh...

"Uh, you heard that?!" I smirked, looking back to my book.

"I think everyone in this library heard that" Malfoy grinned and sat beside me "Luck of yours that there is almost no one in here"

"Yeah, I guess so" I smiled. We didn't talk for a few seconds, but of course, I broke the silence "I thought that I wasn't going to see you anytime soon"

"Why?" he asked, looking at me.

"You disappeared" I muttered, feeling ashamed by his mesmerising look.

"I... I had some things to do" he looked away, lost in his thoughts.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me. I don't need to know. I need to mind my own business..." I looked back in to my book "I need to back off of peoples lives... like it was my problem, pff" I snorted, faking a laugh.

"I wasn't going to tell you anyways, Granger" he smirked, playfully, making me calm down.

"I'm sorry. I'm too stressed out" I sighed "You know, because of Lavender. She's such a child, you know?! Because of that, I have to go to the Ball. I mean, Ron is not the problem... the problem is that I wasn't planing on going. I don't really like balls. I hate dancing. I mean, with someone. I like to dance... alone" I blurted, looking at my book. Malfoy didn't say nothing so I looked at him, he was with that freaking smile on his lips "Aaaand I talk too much"

"No, please continue, Granger" he said, making me think that he was enjoying my stressed speech "See, I always pictured you as the know-it-all Granger that didn't talk much. You know, always quiet, in her corner, just minding her own books. But since I started hanging out with you, I realized you're the opposite" he laughed.

"I'm glad I entertain you" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you actually do" what?! I looked at him and I saw that he was blushing. I smirked. Draco Malfoy was blushing at me. That was new!

"So, are you going to the Yule Ball?" I asked, trying to break this awkward silence.

"Yeah, I don't know about that" he scratched the back of his neck "I'm not good at dancing, either. And I don't like balls"

"You mean, people" he looked at me "Sorry"

"That's fine, you're right. I don't like people very much" he smirked "In fact, I'm surprised that I started to hang out with you Granger. You know, I hated you"

"You hated me? You don't hate me anymore?" I asked.

"Well, I think I hate you a little less than before" he laughed, making me laugh.

"I see. I like to hang out with you too, Draco" she said, smiling at him, blushing.

**So, the latest chapter. I have to thank each and everyone of you for the reviews. That's what keeps me going! Please review and tell me what do you think, I really hope you like it!**

**And yes, the relationship with Draco and Hermione is growing up fast but I need to do that so I can get to the part with more action. You will understand later. :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Yule Ball Night

**Hermione's POV**

I wasn't looking too happy for the Yule Ball, compared to the other girls. They were smiling and grinning all over the room, while they were preparing theirselves for later. I was sitting in my bed, looking at my dress. It was a short lace dress, with a beautiful round (not much) skirt and strapless. It was beautiful, maybe too much beautiful for me.

My mom had bought it for me a few months ago, but I never used it. This was the first time.

I finally got up and started dressing it. Surpresly, it fit well on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw dropped open. For the first time, I thought that I was beautiful. The dress was so perfect. I smiled and tied my hair up, letting some curls fell beside my cheeks. I put my black high heels and I gazed at me again. I felt happy and beautiful. Oh, that's how beautiful girls feel! What an amazing feeling.

"You look great, Hermione" Parvati showed up behind me. I looked at her through the mirror and I smiled.

"Thanks, Parvati"

"Here" she handed me a red lipstick "Use this, guys will be asking you to dance all the time" she smiled and headed off. I looked at the lipstick. I wasn't sure about it. Despite thinking that I looked beautiful, it was too much. I didn't look like Hermione Granger. I looked like a grown up woman ready for a glamorous party. I shrugged and started to put the red lipstick.

I looked at myself again. Now I was ready, completly ready.

**...**

**Draco's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I rolled my eyes. I shot curses at Pansy for forcing me to go with her at the Yule Ball. Usually I looked amazing, but now I was feeling ridiculous in a tuxedo. I headed off to the staircase where I was meeting Pansy. I looked around, impatiently. What was making her took so long? She just had to put a freacking dress on.

The readhead Weasel appeared at the staircaise too. He looked at me and I nodded, looking away. Some girls were grinning near me, and talking about boys. I rolled my eyes. Where the hell was Pansy? I put my hands in the pockets, and looked at the ceiling.

Finally I heard steps on the stairs and I turned to face Pan-... Granger, coming down the stairs. I tried my best to not let my jaw drop. She was... beautiful. Her dress fitted so well on her. I reminded myself that this was the first time that I was seeing Granger in high heels and red lipstick. It made her look even more beautiful.

She smiled looking at Ron and then her eyes met mines. She smiled and waved at me. I smirked at her. Pansy showed up, making me look away from Granger.

"I am here" she said, breathless "Sorry that I'm late"

"It's okay" I leaned my arm towards her, and she grabbed it, making me walk in to that freacking stupid ball "Can I go away now?" I asked, when me and Pansy made a path between the people that were dancing. Stupid people. They looked ridiculous. I looked ridiculous in this stupid tuxedo.

"No, you can't, Draco" she said, shooking her head "You're going to stay here with me, you're my date. So, be quiet and enjoy the party, please" she looked at me, with that doggy-sad eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so goin to pay for this" I said, looking at the food table. Sparkly cakes, purple and blue drinks, and flowers flying around. Even that looked ridiculous "You own me one"

"Thank you, Draco" she said, smiling, grabbing one of those sparkly cakes. She tasted it and made a disgusted face. I laughed "Don't laugh! It's good. Well, when you taste it, it's not. But it's very nice"

"Sure"

"It is! Taste it, I'll be right back. I saw some of my friends over there, I just want to say hi" she looked at me and sighed, then turned her back on me and disappeared between the people. Oh, so I have to stay at this stupid ball, so she can go have fun with her friends? Yeah, right. She's not coming back, I bet. So, it's okay if I leave now.

What am I saying... I perfectly know that if I leave without Pansy on my side, she will kill me tomorrow. So, I rolled my eyes and stayed there, observing those fools dancing at some shaky music. Well, those fools looked happy and I kind of envy that. I was never happy, thinking about it. My life was a total mess, with my parents always telling me what I should and should not do. That I, definitely, should be a Death Eater, a loyal follower to Voldemort. I didn't agree with that, they almost forced me to.

My dad... I never felt real love from him. My mother was the one that kissed my head at night and told me stories. Even when she forced me to be a Death Eater, I could see in her eyes that that wasn't what she wanted. I sighed. I missed my mother. But not my father. Yes, it sounded mean, because he's dying. I loved him, of course, but I hated him too. Because of what he put me through.

"Enjoying the party?" a now familiar voice muttered close to my ear. I tried not to smile... but it was impossible.

"Not really" I said, looking at Granger. She looked even more beautiful now that she was close to me. I gazed at her hazel eyes. She has beautiful eyes.

"And why is not?" she asked but I couldn't almost hear it. I was lost in my thoughts about... her "Where's your date?"

"She is..." I looked around the room. No sign of Pansy "I don't know"

She laughed.

"I bet your date will not be upste if I dance one time with you, right?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

"Uh- No, Granger. That's not a good idea. I'm not a very good dancer" I shook my head.

"Neither am I" she smiled "Oh, come on, Draco. Don't leave me like that" her eyes sparkled and made me change my mind, instantly.

"Okay" she clapped her hands and pushed me to the dance floor.

"Now, dance" she said, putting her hands on her waist.

"Granger, I already told you that I am not a good dancer" I said, feeling my face blushing.

"Here" she grabbed my hand and placed it on her waist. Oh, Merlin. Then she grabbed the other one and put her other hand on my shoulder "Now, we will walk slowly to the left and then to the right. Like this" she started to move, making me move too. We were slowly dancing. She was looking to our feets, while she made me dance. She raised her head and her eyes met mines "See, you're dancing" she whispered.

"Thanks to you" I muttered. Everyone around us were slowly dancing too. Suddenly I felt ashamed. I was dancing slowly with Granger, the girl that I used to call a mudblood but that now she was the only good company I had. The only that made me smile honestly.

She placed her head on my chest, continuing to dance. My thoughts continued to be about her. I can't believe that I have called her a mudblood all this years. Of course, that was my dad trying to teach me what was "right" in his mind. Now he didn't make much sense. Granger was a beautiful girl, more than she thinks I bet, and she is a great person. Acording to my dad, a Mudblood was a person horrible, with no personality, nothing is in their favour. But Granger wasn't like that. She was everything that a girl wants to be, I guess.

"A galleon for your thoughts" she muttered, raising her head to look at me.

"I was thinking about how a terrible dancer I am" I lied, smiling at her.

"Don't say that. You're a great dancer" she nodded "I don't know why you underestimate yourself that much" the music stopped and we weren't close to each other anymore. She made her path through the food table and I followed her "Do you want something to drink? I am so thirsty"

"No, thank you" I said, shaking my head.

"I don't know where the hell Ronald is and I really want to go back to my dorm. I am really tired of this ball" she rolled her eyes, drinking a purple liquid "And sure I can't make my path to the dorm alone without panic"

"Why is that?"

"This school is scary at night" she said "With the ghosts, and the frames and-" she stopped and looked at her feet, shaking her head "Never mind. I'm a stupid person"

"I don't know why you underestimate yourself that much" I said, repeting what she said to me and she gave me a sad smile "Come, I make you company until your dorm"

"You really don't have to do that" she said, shrugging "I will just stay here, waiting for Ronald" she rolled her eyes. Her face was sad. And I knew it because before she started to talk about the path to the dorm, she had another expression on her face.

"Come on, Granger" I leaned my arm against her. She looked at my arm, and sighed, grabbing it. We walked between the few people there and then we made our path to her dorm "So, you were saying... about the school at night" I said, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing, forget about it" she said.

"Come o-"

"I said forget about it" she snapped, droping my arm. She shook her head and looked to the big windows of the halls. The moon light hit her face, making her look even more pretty. But she was sad, and I realized that I upset her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione... I didn't want to upset you"

"No, I am sorry... I just have to stop being such an angry person"

"We all have our days, don't overthink about it" she shook her head, smirking "I think you are a pretty happy person, not an angry one"

"Thank you, Draco" she smiled what made me smile too "I'm afraid to walk alone at night here in the school because of the war" she blurted, making me look at her, with a concerned look "You see, I constantly have this nightmares where Voldemort appears in these halls. But only when I am alone... at night"

"Hermione-"

"No, just let me talk" she sighed when then she continued, I just listened to her, walking slowly "I wake up everynight crying and there are nights that I can't sleep. And then I cry even more because of my parents. My mom- when I had nightmares and woke up crying, she ran to my room and she just lay down with me, singing the song she used to sing when I was a little baby"

I passed her hand by her cheek and there's were I understood that she was crying. And that- that just broke my heart, seeing Hermione Granger crying. Since I had met her, that I realized that she was an happy person, always smiling, prepared to help someone in trouble. But now she was the one that needed help, that needed someone to hear her cry.

So I hugged her. She sobbed against my chest, and I could feel her tears running through my white shirt. I passed my hands through her hair and gave her a little kiss in the head "Don't cry, Hermione" I whispered, against her hair "Look, you're an amazing person. A beautiful one. And I bet it hurts not having your parents with you anymore, but don't cry. Please" she raised her head "Just don't cry"

She smiled, cleaning her tears. She put her arms around my neck and my heart started to beat faster than it should.

"Thank you, Draco" she hugged me "I needed to talk about this, so much but I know I can't be very annoying sometimes and I don't really wanted to bother Ron, Harry and even Ginnys lives"

"Hey" I put one finger above her chin, making her look at me "Don't be like that. Don't underestimate yourself. You are a great person"

She looked at me and smiled. **Kiss her**. My thoughts were loud in my head, and I gasped for air. **Kiss her.**

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just-"

"Hey, there you are" Rons voice filled up the silence. I walked a few steps back from her "I was looking for... you" he said, looking at me, with a _what the hell are you doing here?_ look "We are going to the common room, do you want to come or- you know, or are you busy?"

"No, you go. I will catch you" Ron nodded and left us alone again "I had fun tonight. Thank you again, Draco" she kissed my cheek and then she started to run towards Ron, yelling for him.

**Hey guys! thank for you all that followed my story, I really appreaciate it. So, i have to rush Hermione and Draco "friendship" the fast as I can! I want to start writting the action part and I bet that you guys will like it as much as I'm liking to write it.**

**So, I will post the next chapter when I get some reviews, because that really helps me getting motivation to write more and it is really important to me. So review, and I hope you like it! xx**

**PS: i'm sorry if this is getting too cliché, but I promise you guys that it won't be in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Lumos to my heart

**A special thanks to PerksOfAFanGirl, for her review!**

**Hermione's POV**

The sunny days at Hogwarts were finally over. The cold air arrived and the rain came along. Oh, how I loved rainy days! In fact, I loved it more than sunny days. Isn't it magical, the rain? The way it falls into the ground, how it turns the sky the most beautiful thing in the world.

I was in the great hall with Ron, Harry, Ginny and the others. They were talking loudly but I remained silent. The night of the Yule Ball was still making my mind race, making me smile everytime I thought about it. But something was definitely wrong with Draco. Draco started to act weird around me; he used to be fun to hang around, and to be friends with, but now we weren't talking much, since _that night_ and _that night_ was a week ago. Everynight, before I fell asleep, I cursed him; Everyday I kept reminding that he was a git and a stupid ferret and I hated him, for sure. The first days after that day, I hoped that he came to talk to me... you know, as friends. But now, if he came to talk to me, I was sure that I was able to punch him in the face.

Yes, I was kind of cursing him a lot, but I couldn't stop smiling with the thought of that night. I had a great time with him, what really surprised me, and now he could walk by me and pretend I didn't exist.

I was not the type of person that gives up, so I decided that I needed to talk to him. But I had to admit, I was afraid of his reaction; I mean, he wasn't talking to me for a reason, so I don't know what he is going to say. I stood up, grabbing my books against my chest.

"Guys, I- I need to go do something" I said, trying to act naturally, trying to not look like I was nervous.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, looking at me like she knew something.

"Uh... I have to go... put some books at the library" I shrugged, like it was a normal thing. And it was, so they looked convinced.

"Okay" she said, smiling "See you later"

I nodded and waved at them, and headed off to the halls. I walked by almost every hall of the school trying to find Draco but there was no sign of him. That was odd. When he wasn't with me, he used to be in the halls with the Slytherins... or the bench, by the lake. I rushed to find the little garden with the lake, hoping that Draco was there. He wasn't.

_Well, Hermione, maybe this is the Universe trying to tell you that you shouldn't go talk to Draco... at all_. I sighed, knowing that my thoughts had won and I made my path to my dorm so I could rest a bit.

My shoes walked by the grass again and I entered the hall. A shadow called my attention. I looked. My curiosity was much bigger than the desire to rest, so I followed the shadow. But I totally regretted that when my eyes met a dark hall. It was scary. That hall was definitely more cold than the others, and a lot more dark. There was only two big windows, but the sky was gray, so there was no light to fill up the room.

"Lumos maxima" a bright light filled up the hall and I looked around. There was no one there except for me. The frames were all empty, the wooden doors looked like they weren't open for centurys. A big shiver crossed my back and the hall became dark once more. I tried not to panic. I was at the middle of the hall and I couldn't go further or go back without any light.

I took a deep breath.

"Lumos" I muttered, hoping that it would light up the hall again "Lumos" my voice trembled and a tiny light appeared on the top of my wand. I sighed but and I turned around to get out of that place.

I let out a blurted-curdling scream when I saw the shadow right in front of me. The hall came cold again as the shadow started to surround me "P-please s-someone help-p me" I tried to scream but my voice was low. The light on the top of my wand disappeared again I let out another blurted-curdling scream. I was so screwed.

"Hermione" a cold familiar voice called me and I sighed.

"Here" I yelled "Please help me"

A cold hand grabbed my wrist and I was about to yell again when I saw a light, and then Draco's face "Stop, it's me. Don't scream" I nodded and he placed one arm around my shoulders, starting to walk. The shadow appeared again in front of me and I screamed again. Draco pulled me against him harder and I closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes" he said, seconds ago.

"I don't want to" I shook my head, covering my eyes with my hands, forcing me not to open them.

"Stop it, Granger" he said, coldly "You are safe again"

I opened my eyes. The hall where we were was not very brigh either, but it was not dark like the other one. I sighed. I was safe again. I looked at Draco and he was with his arms crossed against his chest, looking at me with a cold expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Why the hell did you go in there?"

"I- I saw a shadow and I followed it" I shrugged, looking at my books "I was curious"

"Yeah, maybe you should stop being so curious because the next time I could not be around and you will be stuck in there" I didn't dare to look at him. I felt like a child being punished for doing something wrong "Since you are the most smart student in this school, don't you know what hall was that?"

I shook my head.

"That hall is not really a hall you could walk by without any worry" He sighed "See, that hall is not for the students. It's not even for professors. Most of the students of this school don't know that it exists, and I could say I'm surprised that you discovered it, but I really am not"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a little kid" I said abruptly, raising my head, looking right into his gray eyes "I wasn't aware of that hall. Maybe if someone had tell me that it existed, maybe I wouldn't go there"

"Come on Granger, you saw that it was a dark hall, didn't you thought that maybe it wasn't a great idea to go there?" his voice was like cold arrows piercing my chest.

"I. was. curious" I said, patiently.

"Maybe you should stop being so damn curious!"

I looked at him "Don't tell me what to do"

"Fine, I won't. But maybe the next time you find yourself in trouble, I could not be around to save your stupid brain"

I opened my mouth to tell him how I hated him right now, but I remembered myself that I was arguing with Draco Malfoy "You have to be always right, don't you?"

"Only when I know I am"

"I don't need you to save my stupid brain, quote. Someone will" I lifted my chin, trying to look proud.

"And then I am the one that has always to be right" he snorted.

"I'm done with you, Draco" I roared, putting a finger against his chest "You can be a big ferret sometimes, did you know that?"

"And you... Ugh, do you always have to act like a stupid know-it-all mudblood?" I looked at him, and my jaw dropped at his words. He could be so cold...

"That was a low thing to say" he muttered "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to say that-"

"The thing is, Malfoy, you did mean that"

I turned my back on him and left him there. I couldn't believe that I came to look for him, it now sounded stupid. Looking for someone that the only thing that knows how to do is call you stupid names. I rubbed my eyes, trying not to cry. He knew how that words hurt me. He knew and he said it anyways.

Maybe it was his idea, from the very first time: pretended that he really had changed and tried to make a friendship with me, warm up my heart, and then break me in pieces. I was so stupid to believe him. Draco Malfoy couldn't change to a better person, even if he wanted to. He was a Malfoy, and the name said it all.

The thought of going to my dorm and rest a bit came to my mind again. I let my body fall into my bed and I looked at the red ceiling. I knew that I was being dramatic, locking myself inside of the dorm, refusing to go downstairs to the great hall to eat something. My stubborn side was bigger than my hungry side, and I couldn't deal with the possibility to see Malfoy in there.

My stomach growled, but I tried to ignore it. I crossed my arms around my belly, hoping that the hunger would go away.

I heard steps on the common room and I remained quiet. The steps were getting closer and I could hear Malfoy's words in my head '_the next time you find yourself in trouble, I could not be around to save your stupid brain_'. But I was inside my dorm, what danger could I face in here? I was shaking. Keep yourself calm, Hermione. Inhale, exhale.

The doorknob of the dorm turned, the door opened and I closed my eyes, screaming.

"Merlin" Someone's hand covered my mouth "What's wrong with you, Hermione?" I opened my eyes slowly and I gazed at Ginny's green eyes. I sighed against her hand and when I stopped screaming, she walked a few steps back.

Even when Malfoy wasn't there, I could still feel angry with him and his words. Stupid ferret.

"I came to see where you were" she said, frowned "The lunch has already been served"

"I'm not that hungry" I shrugged. Like a cliché, my stomach growled loudly.

"I bet you are not" Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand "Come on, let's eat"

"I don't want to go out there, I don't want to see people" I grabbed my bed while Ginny pulled my cloack.

"What's wrong with you today, Hermione?" she said, not letting go of my cloack "You have been acting all weird since this morning"

"It's nothing, stop pulling me, I don't want to go eat. I'm a grown up girl and I can make decisions all by myself"

"Obviously you can't" she pulled my cloack one last time, harder, making me fall into the floor. I sighed, laying on the floor and I turned to see the red ceilling again.

"I don't really want to go, Ginny" I begged.

"And why is that?" she sat beside me. I sighed and sat, leaning my back against my bed.

"I hate people" I said, hugging my legs.

"That's no excuse, Hermione. Now, get up and let's eat. Hurry"

"Ginny, please... I'm feeling terrible and I really don't want to go eat. I don't want to talk to anyone, and I don't want to see anyone"

She looked at me and she knew that I had won "Fine" she nodded "But you have to eat somethig. Maybe I can bring you some soup and some toasts?" she asked.

"Yes" I smiled at her "Please"

"Okay, I'll be right back" she got up and walked towards the door.

"Ginny" she turned to face me "Thank you. For being a good friend"

"You're welcome"

She closed the door, smiling and I found myself all alone again. I really enjoyed being all by myself, only hearing my thoughts. Sometimes, it could be very hard listening to what my head said, when my heart was saying the completely opposite thing. I sat by the window, trying not to listen to my heart, because it wouldn't help. Like always.

I always listened to what my head said, to the right side, to the reason and I always avoided my heart. My heart always said the opposite thing, the cute thing to do, always related to love or some other feeling. So, I kept avoiding it. I needed to think rationally, and not with feelings. It would mess things up, always did, always will.

When I met a different Draco Malfoy, I heard my heart for the first time and I gave him a chance. And it turned out to be a wrong thing to do, and it messed things up. And now my head was all messed up too. Never, ever listen to your heart again, Hermione. You will care about someone and you will end up hurting yourself.

"I'm back" Ginny closed the door with her foot and landed a red board with food above my bed.

I smiled at her and I gazed the rainy sky again.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to ask. Why don't you want to go eat on the great hall with us?" she waited for an answer but I was too afraid to talk, so she would call me crazy "Is is something about Ronald? Did that idiot said something that he shouldn't? He always-"

"I wish he did" I faked a smile, walking towards by bed, sitting. She sat on the other edge of the bed, looking at me. She could be so patient sometimes "I will tell you only if you promise you will not call me crazy"

"Now I'm scared" I laughed.

"The problem is... Draco Malfoy" I sighed and I gazed at the bowl of soup.

"D-Draco?" she repeated.

"Yes" I sighed "He started to talk to me in the middle of this year and I really thought he had changed, because it seemed like he did. But come on, it's Draco Malfoy, the guy that always called me _mudblood_ with that cold voice, with no regrets" I paused.

"Then I decided to trust him. Why not giving him a chance? Everyone deserves a second chance. But you see, trusting and caring about someone like Draco, it's like letting yourself fall off a cliff without knowing if down there, you will have someone to hold you. And I let myself fall off that cliff"

Her eyes were staring at mine, without any pause.

"But today we argued and I asked myself if I should have thrown myself down from that cliff, because he became that cold person he always was with us"

After a long, long silence Ginny talked.

"You're crazy" she said and I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry, but I have to say this. You are, definitely, crazy. But you also have a good heart. It is obvious that you always talk with your head, but about Malfoy... you talked with your heart" she smiled "**Everything happens for a reason and you let yourself fall from that cliff for some reason. You just don't know why, yet**"

**Hey guys! So this is a hell of a chapter! Haha. I had to do this chapter more sweet and with more feelings envolved so I can start to write the part where the action beggins.**

**So tell me what to do you think about this chapter and about what happened with Hermione-Draco and the talk between Hermione-Ginny.**

******I'm feeling a little bit discouraged because I'm not getting much reviews, and it helps me a lot with the story, because then I know what you like or not about it. And it makes me feel inspired to write more and more, and knowing that I have someone reading my fanfiction it's very helpful. So I beg you guys to review my story. It only takes a minute! I would very appreciate it.**

**Thank you all for your patient! xx**


	7. Chapter 7 - One More Chance

I gained the guts to leave the dorm after spending the entire afternoon locked there. Ginny stayed with me for a while but I didn't want to punish her in some kind of way and I begged her to go hang out with Harry and Ron.

I reminded myself that I was a grown up girl and I had to face my problems. So, I turned the doorknob and I opened the door, prepared to go to the great hall when... Lavender happens.

"Hermione" she said, faking a good surprised smile "I haven't seen you all day"

"Yeah, probably" I was lying at myself when I said that I needed to face my problems. I really didn't. I could stay in my dorm, safe dorm, without facing my problems. _Yes Hermione, that's really a very brave thing to do, since you're a Gryffindor_. I sighed and rolled my eyes, passing Lavender that kept looking at me like an idiot and I headed off to the great hall.

The halls were filled with students talking loudly. I tried to walk by them without calling anyones attention but it was impossible; they always have to look at you when you are walking alone.

I entered the great hall and for my unhappiness, the first person that I saw was Malfoy. _Well, maybe if you weren't looking at the Slytherins table..._

"Hello Hermione" Luna's dreamy voice stopped my thoughts.

"Oh, Hello Luna" I smiled trying to keep my eyes away from the Slytherins table.

"I haven't seen you all day" she said, kindly smiling at me.

"Yeah, I felt sick and I went to the dorm to rest a bit" I lied.

"I hope you are feeling better now" she nodded "Harry and Ron asked me to go see if you were okay"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to talk to them" I smiled and I waved at her. She left the great hall and I gazed the Slytherins table one more time but Malfoy wasn't there anymore.

I walked fast to my table.

"Mione" Harry said enthusiastically, when I sat in front of him and Ron "Are you feeling good now? Ginny told us that you were feeling sick"

Bless Ginny.

"Yes, I am fine now" I smirked "Where's Ginny?"

"Oh she..." Harry looked around, confused "She was here... but I guess she isn't anymore"

"Yeah, I can see that" I sighed, waiting for Ginny. I needed her there.

**...**

**Draco's POV**

Those words were still echoing in my head; Once I gained Hermione's trust, once I really felt like she was a good company for me, I ruined it. I let my arms rest above me knees, while I let my head fall. The cold breeze made me shiver. I shook my head, thinking about what I've done.

I didn't know how to not hurt people. All my life I didn't worry about that, because my friends were always by my side, no matter how bad I treated them, just because they knew that Lucius Malfoy was my father.

I never really cared about someone. Only my mother, and suddenly I cared about Hermione. But now, there was not a single thing I could do that would make her accept my apologizes, so why even try? I have lost maybe the only person that really cared about me in this school.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A squeaky voice shouted behind me and I felt someone's hand making me turn around. A readheaded girl was looking at me, furious "Are you out of your mind?"

"What now, Weasley?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. It was obvious that she already knew what happened between me and Hermione.

"Don't say that. Don't roll your eyes like you are right. You are not!" she yelled "You will listen to me, very carefully. If you are not going to say sorry to her, don't even get close to her, do you understand me?"

I nodded.

She turned her back on me.

"Why are you so upset with this?" I snapped, making her stop "You don't have nothing to do with this."

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm friends with Hermione. And that's what friends do: they look out for each other. They clean each others tears when the boy that one of them liked, makes her feel like mud" she roared. Her words echoed in my head for a while and made me feel even more terrible than I already was "That's what you should have done, and you didn't. You just made her feel like mud"

"I didn't say that on purpose" I muttered.

"You should think before you talk, Malfoy. Hermione really cared about you, and now you have lost the only person that trusted you since the war"

With this, she turned her back on me, without even looking back.

If I was already feeling bad for what I said to Hermione earlier, now I was feeling even worst. What did she meant with those words? That Hermione liked me? No, that was impossible. No one was capable of liking me, because it was impossible for an human being to like a monster like me.

**...**

**Hermione's POV**

"I'm back" Ginny said, puffy. Harry and Ron gave her a smile and kept talking about Quidditch.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I needed to do something" she shook her hand "How are you? Feeling better?"

"Yes" I smiled "But I'm really tired. This was a tiring day"

"It was" she agreed.

"Can you go with me to the library? I need some books to entertain myself and I don't want to go alone"

"Sure" she said. We left the great hall and we could hear screams all over the halls. The rain have began and, clearly, a lot of people got hit by it. Some were still outside, fighting with mud, and the others wee trying to escape the rain. Not even one single person, except me and Ginny, was dry.

Malfoy walked by us, soaked too and I could feel Ginny very rigid beside me. I ignored him and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just very cold here. I hope the library is more warm"

"It is" I smiled, proudly, not sure why "It has a big fireplace that warms up the whole room"

"I'm happy to know it"

We arrived to the library and a warm breeze embraced us. I searched for some books and Ginny stood by my side, touching some books. She seemed lost in her thoughts and I asked myself what was she thinking. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to be a curious friend so I let her stay lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione" her voice interrupted the silence, minutes after.

"Yes?"

"I'm was thinking... let's say that Harry, one day, hurts me. And I would say that to you. Would you go talk to him about it, or not?"

"It depends on what you wanted, I guess" I chewed my lip "I would ask you if you wanted me yo go talk to him"

"But let's say that you wouldn't ask me. Trusting your instincts, would you go talk to him?"

_The last time that I trusted on something, it went wrong_, I wanted to say.

"I guess I would. If you were really bad and if Harry said something wrong to you, yes I would go talk to him" she nodded "Why? Did you guys broke up? Did he treated you wrong?" I asked, immediately.

"No, no, of course not. We are fine, I was just asking. In case that some day it happens." she smirked.

"I believe it isn't going to happen. Harry loves you and I bet he was not able to hurt you, ever." I smirked, sadly "You are lucky."

She nodded and I kept searching for good books. A little part of me felt jealous; I never was the type of girl that wanted a relationship. Except for Ron, I never liked someone. Maybe that was why I didn't have no one by my side like Ginny had. I shook my head. Sure I would have plenty of time to find someone.

But with my luck, I guess that I would end up alone, surrounded by books. Forever.

**Two weeks later.**

Christmas. I could feel Christmas in the air... and of course, the decorations and the smell of some typical Christmas cakes helped. I always loved Christmas and opening the gifts, but I knew that this year was going to be different. This year I didn't have my family to go see. My parents didn't know that I exist, so there was a piece of the puzzle missing. I felt sad thinking about it, but I tried to shake off that feeling. It was Christmas, the most beautiful time of the year!

The snow was falling outside and everything felt magical. Well, we were in a magical school... on a magical world, but let's think that there is no real magic here.

Harry, Ron and Ginny finished packing their stuff. They were leaving today to The Burrow, to spend Christmas; Ron's mother envited me too, but I was only going to their house in a few days. I needed to stay in the castle to complete some stuff about school projects, and sure I couldn't do that in The Burrow; with George, Ron and Harry always calling me to see their experiences.

"I see you in a few days, okay?" Ginny said, smiling, hugging me with one arm "Be safe"

"I will" I nodded and I looked to Ron and Harry, that in the term of two seconds started a fight. Ginny punched Ron in the arm, making them stop. They looked at me, smiling.

"Sorry" Harry said, trying to scape to Ron that was starting another fight "When are you going to the Burrow?"

"In three days. It's okay, I'll be fine" He nodded "Time flies, I'll be there in a blink of an eye"

"Yeah, and then you can join us to make some stuff, you know" Ron said, looking excited "Explosive stuff"

Ginny laughed and he looked at her, with a questioningly expression on his face "What? I didn't say anything funny"

"Yes, you did" she rolled her eyes "Like Hermione is going to spend time exploding stuff with you guys" she said, putting one hand on Ron's back, pushing him to the outside "Bye, Hermione, see you in three days"

I could still hear Ron telling her that I always exploded things with them, what made me laugh. I stayed there, quiet, looking at the path that they just made. This was going to be hard, to be all alone in the castle.

"Merry Christmas, Granger" an inconvenient voice broke the silence around me. My precious silence! The blonde hair of Malfoy appeared next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, but I instantly looked away. He stopped. _Why are you stoping?_ I was about to ask, when I remembered that I made a pact with myself that I wasn't going to talk to Malfoy ever again.

Well, it was pretty easy. It has been three weeks since that awful day and that awful fight between us, and I still wasn't talking to him; and I wasn't expecting to.

"You are really not going to wish me a Merry Christmas?" he asked, with an innocent voice._ You wish_, I thought, _keep moving you ferret. Keep moving!_ "Can we talk about what happened the other day?" He sighed when he noticed that I wasn't going to answer him again "Whatever, Granger. Goodbye"

He started to walk away but I turned to face him. I opened my mouth various times but I couldn't talk. It felt like it was nothing left to say. But then, the Universe found something for me to say to him.

"Do you realize that the _"__other day"_ has been three weeks ago?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. He stopped on the stairs and took a minute, before turning to look at me.

"Yes" he muttered.

His gray eyes were making me feel uncomfortable, like always. I looked at my hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Then why did you only talked to me now?" I asked, still gazing my hands.

"Because finally I found you alone and I was not going to talk to you when you were with your stupid friends." He snapped.

"Watch your mouth." I roared, raising my head "That's not even a decent excuse. Half of the time, I am alone in the library; you just needed to search a little bit for me, and then you would find me. But you didn't, so..." I started to climb the stairs, heading to my dorm.

"I'm sorry, okay?" He said but I didn't stop "Granger, I'm talking to you" How could he be so cold? The days when he called me _Hermione_ came to my mind; those days, his voice was warm, made me feel confortable. Not anymore. I started running up the stairs, when I heard his steps behind me. I felt his body against mine, and his arms were pushing me against him.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy" I tried to get away from his arms, but he was way too strong. I stopped kicking him and I stood still. I felt his body relaxing against me, and he sighed.

He made me turn to face him. I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, and it made me blush. We were so close to each other.

"Look, I want to make it up to you." He said, softly "Tomorrow night, at 9 p.m, meet me on these stairs. I promise you that it's not a joke." Instantly I felt a cold breeze cross my body, when his warm arms dropped. He kissed my cheek and disappeared, leaving me in the stairs, overwhelmed at what just happened.

I really want a button to let me walk backwards, to the moment when he hugged my body, and he gazed into my eyes. And then pause it. I wanted to feel his body against mine again because somehow, I felt secure when Draco was around. He was my problem, the only thing that bothered me, that pisses me off, but still _he is my safe heaven_.

**I'm feeling a little bit discouraged because I'm not getting much reviews, and it helps me a lot with the story, because then I know what you like or not about it. And it makes me feel inspired to write more and more, and knowing that I have someone reading my fanfiction it's very helpful. So I beg you guys to review my story. It only takes a minute! I would very appreciate it. I only ask for three reviews, and I will post another chapter. Thanks!**

**So, about the chapter... what do you guys think that will happen when Hermione meets Draco?! I have some ideas, but I'm wondering about what you guys think... any opinions about what should happen?! Thanks! xx**


	8. Chapter 8 - By the Moonlight

**Hermione's POV**

That night, when I went to bed after that scene with Draco, my head filled up with thoughts about what happenned and about what was about to happen. That tension between us wasn't normal; or was it just all in my mind? I couldn't tell, and I couldn't sleep. My stomach felt like it had butterflies inside it, and everytime I remembered the feeling when Draco hugged me from behind, my cheeks blushed.

The next afternoon went very slowly too. I almost couldn't sleep the night before, and I felt really sleepy. I tried to sleep a bit after lunch unsuccessfully. I tried to put some attention on a book, but my mind was constantly betraying me. Finally, dinner time had arrived and it meant that soon I was going to meet Draco on the stairs.

The butterflies in my stomach stopped and I ate my dinner, calmly, trying to make the time speed up. When there was just only ten minutes left to meet Draco, I left the great hall and walked towards those stairs. He wasn't there yet, so I sat there for a while. A cold breeze made me shiver.

"Well goodnight Miss Granger" I raised my head and I saw a pale figure staying still before me.

"Uh, goodnight Sir Nicholas" I said, cordially.

"It's a wonderful night and you are going to spend it here?" he asked, looking interested.

"No" I muttered "I'm waiting for someone"

"Oh, sorry for being so curious" he said "But aren't you going to spend the holidays with your family?"

"Uh, no- yes" I said, trying to avoid the subject and maybe he would go away.

"Then have a good trip" he said and then he left.

Another cold breeze whirled around me and then the air felt warm again. I looked at the enormous ceiling, and I sighed. Where the hell was Draco? I was starting to think that he was joking and that he wouldn't come when...

"I'm sorry I'm late" he gasped, grabbing my hand, making me raise. He dragged me to the big garden in front of the castle where the lake was "Here, let's talk" he sat on the bench under a big old tree. I looked at him and then I sat. No one talked for a while but I tried to break the silence.

"It's a wonderful night" I gazed at the big moon.

"Yes" he simply said.

I looked at Draco, with his hands on his pockets, his eyes gazing at the grass. I shook my head and I stood up "I'm leaving" I said "This was a terrible idea"

"No" he grabbed my hand "Don't go. We need to talk"

"Then talk" I shook my hand from his and I sat again on the bench, far away from him as possible. He laughed "Soooo? I'm waiting" I said, crossing my arms against my chest.

"I can't with you doing this"

"Doing what?" I looked at him, and I could see the fun in his eyes.

"This" he pointed a finger at me "Acting all superior, like you don't care. It really distracts me"

"It's not my fault that you get distracted easily" I snapped.

"You kind of make me distract a lot" he muttered.

"I don't care, it's not my problem that you let yourself get distracted." he laughed and I stood quiet, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Can we talk like two grown ups, now?"

"Weren't we, already?" I made a fake smile, what made him smirk.

"Obviously we weren't" he paused "Look, I really feel terrible about what I said. I wasn't really thinking on what was coming out of my mouth in that moment I was-... I was concerned about you."

"I know how to take care of me" I snapped.

"It is obvious that you don't, that's why you ended up on that hall" he smirked "And I got concerned... I was thinking about what would happen to you if you ever needed help like in that day, and not on what I was saying. So I said the opposite thing that I wanted to say. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at him, and he started making pout. I sighed.

"Okay. I forgive you" I paused "With one condition. You have to do whatever I want for two weeks"

"Two weeks?" his jaw dropped "That's a very long time. And I can't trust you Hermione Granger, I bet you will make me look like a fool"

"Nah, nothing that people aren't used to" I teased him and laughed "I promise I'll be kind."

"I will say _red_ when you start being mean" He joked.

"Sure, whatever" I laughed.

We stood quiet for a while, just looking at each other.

"You know, it's not like I have a contagious disease or anything" He joked and I remembered that I was a bit too far from him. So, I slid on the bench, near to him. Our arms almost touched and I blushed instantly. Luckily it was dark and he wouldn't notice it "You really have good friends"

"Why do you say that?" I arched an eyebrow. Draco never praised any of my friends, and now that he did, it was kind of awkward.

"Ginny" he said, and shrugged "That day, when we had that argue... I was sitting right here, when she came and threatened me"

My jaw dropped.

"She did what?" I tried to look chocked, but I was thinking 'Ginny, you are the best person in this world'.

"Yes" he laughed and supported his shoulders in his legs "She said, and quote, if I wasn't going to say sorry to you, I wasn't allowed to get close to you"

"She's the best" I let it scape, between my laughs and I saw him smiling.

"She also said something that made me think" My laughs suddenly stopped. I was terrified. What did Ginny told him? "But she was also right. She said that friends look out for each other and that was what I should've done, and didn't."

"So?" I said, relieved.

"So?! I really don't know what you see in me, to keep talking to me. I mean, I said horrible things to you and you just accepted my apology, so easily"

"Not I didn't. I made a pact with you. I'm going to make you suffer for two weeks" I said, trying to make him feel better. I pushed him gently and he smirked "Everyone makes mistakes. And yes, I forget people's mistakes too easily, and someday I can end up really hurt by that. But I can recognize who really deserves a second chance-"

"I think you mean one thousandth chance" he laughed.

"Yes" I smiled "But with you it's okay. You really are a good friend and I know that because that day, you were the one you looked out for me. That's not what a bad friend does"

"You are just trying to make me feel better"

"Kind of" I joked "No, I'm serious. I really like you Draco, you should stop poiting flaws in yourself and starting to realizing your virtues"

"Oh but I do. I do have a lot of virtues, I'm awesome. Look at me" His hand passed on his air "I'm perfect"

"Sure you are" I said, sarcastically.

"I really am" I stood up and stretched his hands towards me "I can dance"

"No you can't" I laughed "I had to teach you how to dance on the ball"

"I've been practicing" He said, proudly.

"With who? Your broom?"

"No, Pansy"

"What?" I laughed so hard that tears started to follow down of my eyes "I can't- I can't believe it"

"Believe it because it's true! Come on, give me a chance, Granger"

I wrinkled my nose and looked at his hand.

"I give you a lot of chances, don't I?" I sighed, grabbing his hand.

"You really do" One hand of his grabbed my waist while the other was still grabbing my hand. I looked right into his eyes and oh... I was blusing again. We started to dance.

"Dancing without music, that's new" I joked.

"I can sing" He said.

"Looks like you can do a lot of things"

"You can't even imagine" He said, winking at me, making me blush again. I pretended that I didn't heard what he was saying.

"You are a terrible dancer" I teased him. But it was a lie. He really did practiced it.

"I am not and you know it"

"What did Pansy said when you asked her to teach you how to dance?"

"I didn't ask her" He shrugged "She saw me and you dancing at the ball." My eyes were opened wide.

"What- what did she said about that?"

"First of all, she was acting all crazy, asking me how I could be friends with you" I rolled my eyes. Typical of Slytherin's. "Then, she said and quote: _well, if you are really going to stay friends with her, I need to teach you to dance. You were horrible at the dance_" he made an squeaky voice, pretending he was Pansy.

"You make a perfect replica of her voice" I laughed.

"I know right?" We stopped dancing and sat on the bench again. After a long silence, Draco spoke "So, aren't you going to spend Christmas with the Weasels?"

"Yes, I'm going tomorrow night. I was going to stay here for three days, but I already finished all the work that I needed to finish" I said, remembering the empty night that I had.

"Hum" he muttered.

"And you?"

"I'm going home tomorrow morning" He said, and I felt sad instantly. I wasn't going to see him until the holidays were over "I'm really looking forward to it. I really miss my mother" He sighed "What a _mummy boy_" He muttered.

"I think it's cute" I said, if it wasn't that dark, I could swear that I just saw him blusing "And... what about your dad? Are you going to see him?"

"Uh yes. He is living at our house still" He smirked "But I'm not feeling too happy to see him. I mean, it's very weird to see him like that, and I hate it"

"I think I understand" I muttered, passing one hand on his shoulder "Hey, you can owl me"

"Are you that obsessed with me?" He joked.

"No, I am not. But I'm kind of obsessed with one guy" He raised his head instantly "One guy that works in Hogsmeade. He is really cute and he is kind to me. He knows how to dance too, much so much better"

"You- you danced with him?" He asked and I nodded. I was lying, of course, but I was liking to see him that worried. He shrugged "Finally you found someone that can put up with you. You really can be a pain in the ass"

"If I didn't know you, I would say that you are just jealous" I laughed.

"Me? Jealous? Now you made me laugh"

"I'm glad"

We stood silent for a while.

"But since we are talking about crushes" He said, making me look at him "... I think I have a crush on one girl"

"Who is she?"

"Ah, you know. She's just a girl. She actually is from here, so I see her everyday" He shrugged "I didn't really notice her before, just this year. She's really cute"

"Who is she?" I repeated.

"I think you know her" He nodded "She's small, green eyes, pale face, readheaded. Ginny Weasley"

I laughed.

"Are you really trying to make me jealous with Ginny? Really?"

"I am not. I really do have a crush on her"

"Okay, then I will be happy to let her know about that, when I arrive at her home" I said, trying my best to not look like I was jealous.

"Then tell me what she said. I hope she has a crush on me too"

"You know that she is dating Harry, right?"

"And? I'm beautiful, I wouldn't blame her if she started to crush over me. Look at me and look at Potter. I'm so much better"

"You wish" I teased him.

"There is no comparison left to do, Granger, I'm sorry but I won this one" I shook my head, while he laughed.

I gazed the lake, illuminated by the pale light of the moon. A cold breeze surrounded me, making me shiver.

"Oh my, what time is it?" I asked, alarmed.

"Chill down, Granger" He grabbed my hand, making me sit again "It's holidays. Filch doesn't bother himself to search for students out of bed. Probably, he is sleeping already"

"And you know that because..."

"Because every year, on holidays, I only go home two days after. And I always walk by the halls, and I never saw him"

"Or is it because you have a crush on him?"

"I have a crush on Ginny, do you remember? And ew, that's disgusting."

"I never know what to expect from you" I teased and he snorted.

The cold breeze came to surround my body again and I felt a shiver running down my back. Draco looked at me and laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" I said, crossing my arms trying to protect me from the cold air "According to the Muggle movies, you should be lending me your coat right now. In this case, cloak."

"I'm not a muggle. I don't know what to do when girls are cold." He said, taking off his cloak and punting it on my shoulders.

"I was informing you... You know, for future events, but thanks."

"Yeah right. You are just too proud to say that you like me." He snorted.

My blood was boiling and I could feel that my face was torning into a big red tomato.

"Like you?"

"Yes. Like me. Everyone in this school likes me, even if they say they don't." He winked "I'm just too beautiful, I swear to Merlin that once I made a girl pass out"

I laughed.

"Sure, and I climbed Mount Everest" He looked at me with a questioningly expression "It's the most highest mountain in the World"

"Oh" He sighed "That's a lie, but I swear to Merlin that a girl once passed out because of me"

"Did you treated her wrong? Oh, did you made some curse on her?" I teased him.

"No" He rolled his eyes "She saw my beauty... just that. But well, since you are so doubtful, one day I'll show you my beauty like I did to that girl" He winked.

"Wha- Draco Malfoy, stop it. You never made a girl pass out and I don't need to see more of your beauty. In fact, if _this_ is half of your beauty... I don't want to see the rest of it"

"Are you calling me ugly?" He pretended to be chocked.

"Yes, actually I am"

"I hope you are joking" I shook my head and he looked really chocked "Okay, now you are scaring me."

He stretched one hand and touched my cheek. I looked into his eyes suddenly, and I saw those beautiful gray eyes looking directly at me. My face started to warm up and he took away his hand. He cleared his troat "Well you cleary have a fever." He muttered.

We stayed silent for some minutes, trying to recover from that embarrassing moment. But I didn't mind at all. His hands felt so warm and they were so soft. I wanted to hold his hand, tangle his fingers with mines, and stay there. Just looking at him.

I shook my head, trying to take those thoughts out of my mind but a pair of gray eyes appeared on my mind again.

"Your eyes" I muttered and he looked at me.

"What about them?" His voice was hoarse.

"They are beatiful" I paused and then I realised how awkward that sounded "It's the only thing that I think it's beautiful about you" I immediately started to tease him.

"Yeah, right, I bet you have a crush on my outside beauty"_ And inside beauty_, I thought. I really needed to stop with those thoughts.

"Stop being such a cocky person, Draco" I punched him in the arm. He backed off a bit, but when he stayed straight again, it felt like our arms were so much closer now.

"You said that I should recognize my virtues" He smirked.

"Yeah, but you're not recognizing them. You are being cocky"

A yawn came out of my mouth and Draco laughed.

"Tired?"

"Yes, a bit. Being with you it's very boring" I joked.

"Oh, is it? Then let's break that boring moment, shall we?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, but he grabbed my hand, making me raise from the bench. Staying like that, so close to him, in front of him, he looked way too tall. His head leaned towards mind and I closed my eyes.

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love you guys to death! I hope you like this chapter. I have already finished the last chapter in this story, so now it will be easier to post it in here.**

**Special thanks to: luvsbooks412, PerksOfAFanGirl and Kvance.**

**ps: 3 reviews and I will post the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Heartbeats

**I have to thank a lot to all the reviews, and I love you guys! Thank you for putting the story on alerts and for the follows. :)**

**Hermione's POV**

Still with my eyes closed, I felt him holding my body. Suddenly, I was on the top of his shoulder "Put me down, Draco! I swear to Merlin I am going to kill you." I said, punching his back but still I wasn't feeling my feet on the ground.

"You said that being with me was boring, so I'm trying to make that change." He simply said. I bet that he was with a smile on his lips, but the only thing that I could see was his back.

"I was kidding. You are a very interesting person." I yelled.

"Too late now, Granger. Too late now" That was the last thing that I heard before I fell into the cold water. I swam up and I saw Draco laughing at me, sitting by the lake "How is the water? I hope it's not too boring for you"

"Yeah, very funny. Get me out of here, right now!" I yelled. I made my angry face but he didn't raise up "Remember what I said? That you would do whatever I wanted to? For two weeks."

"Yes"

"Well, I want you to take off your shirt and shoes and dive into the water" I crossed my arms. He started laughing again but when he saw that I wasn't laughing, he stopped.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Do it, Malfoy. Right. Now." For a while, he kept sitted on the grass, but then he rose up and took off his shirt, shoes and... pants "Hey! What are you doing? I said shirt and shoes, not pants. Dress them up!"

"Well, my clothes are way too expesinve to be ruined in that filthy lake."

"And your boxers are not?"

"Yes, they are. But I thought this was a good way to show you how that girl passed out" And with this, he plunge into the water. I looked around but I didn't see him.

"Draco" I muttered "Don't scare me, I'm serious. Draco!" Nothing. He said nothing. Oh-oh, maybe he didn't know how to swim. But if he didn't, he would tell me right?... Right?

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed when I felt something grabbing my legs and pulling me down. I tried to scream but obviously I couldn't. Instantly, I could breathe again. Draco appeared right next to me, laughing like it was funny "I hate you."

I slapped him on the bare chest and started throwing water at him "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" But he didn't stop laughing "Why are you laughing? I could have died"

He grabbed my wrists, making me stop throwing water at him.

"Hermione, come on. Do you really think I would let you die?" He laughed. I turned my back on him "Where are you going?"

"Away from you" I said. I felt his arms surrounding my waist and I froze.

"No you are not" He muttered on my ear. I could feel my face blusing and butterflies on my stomach. _Oh please, stop, stop, stop! I hate this. I hate him. Ugh. I hate the fact that I'm really crushing on him._

"I'm freezing." I lied.

"I keep you warm, don't worry" He teased, and I froze again. What was he doing? I could feel my legs trembling as he hold me harder against his body.

"Draco, I'm serious." I lied again "I need to warm up... outside the water."

Suddenly, his arms weren't surronding me anymore. I sighed but in that exact moment, he made me turn to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing" He muttered, closing his eyes, his hands grabbing my arms. I waited for him to open his eyes, but he didn't. I touched his cheek, he was so cold.

"Hey." I called "Draco, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. He didn't open his eyes, but he got closer and closer to me. I could feel his breath against my face, and it made me shiver. "I need to do something... stay still." He demanded, his voice was cold, and I wa starting to be scared when I saw him smirk. "I can feel you trembling. Is it because you are freezing?" He laughed.

"Yeah well and you're not exactly helping" I blurted. He opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well you are acting all weird and you are starting to scare me." I muttered looking at my hands that now were against his chest, trying to keep some distance between us.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." I sighed "What was it you want to do?"

His arms were surronding me again, but now he was hugging me. If I am not mistaken, it was the very first time that Draco hugged me. Obviously he wasn't going to hug me when we were enemies, but now that we were friends (I think), this was the first time that Draco hugged me.

"Come, you're trembling even more and I don't want you to catch a cold." He said, but I was wondering if he wasn't teasing me, by the tone of his voice.

I smiled and he helped me getting out of the water. He dressed his clothes again and he looked at me, smirking. I looked at myself. "Well, you didn't let me took off my clothes, didn't you?" I asked, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it." He said, puting his cloak in my shoulders.

"Wait here, I'll be right back" I walked towards the big tree and I hided myself in there. When I was sure that Draco couldn't see me, I took off my white shirt that was all wet now and covered my body with the cloak. I wasn't going to take off my pants obviously, the shirt was enough.

"What were you doing there?" He asked, sitting on the grass, looking at me. I throwed my white shirt towards him. He gazed at my shirt, looking embarrassed "What... why is this here?"

"I needed to take it off. Maybe now my probabilities of catching a cold will be smaller" I said, simply, sitting beside him. He smirked "Since you won't let me go back to my dorm."

"Well I guess you have something called Gryffindor courage, and you could use it by staying here with a Slytherin by the rest of your night..." He shrugged "But you can use that courage to go back to your dorm, all by yourself."

I looked behind me to the big dark castle.

"I guess I will use my Gryffindor courage and stay here with you" I nodded "But I need to sleep"

"Then sleep"

"I am not going to sleep on the grass"

"Well then goodbye" He said, simply and I looked at him. I felt like I was going to kill him in that exact moment but then I would be alone and I really hated to be alone on the castle, overnight.

"Fine" I said, looking away "But just so you know, I'm not talking to you."

"That's alright by me"

"Is it?" I gazed at him.

"Yeah"

I stood up.

"Well then I'm sure that his castle isn't that scary overnight, right... Right?" I asked and he smiled "Then goodbye, sweet dreams"

I started to walk towards the castle... to the dark halls. I waited for him to say anything but he didn't. _Please stop me from doing this, please please_. But he didn't say a thing. I was one step closer to enter the hall when I turned to him.

"Are you seriously not going to stop me?"

"No. You do whatever you want, Granger, I'm not going to stop you" His hand runned into his hair, like he was teasing me.

"Filthy Slytherin" I muttered as I walked towards him again. I sat my his side "I really hate you, you know that, right?"

"Yes" He smiled "Here" He lay on the grass; I sighed but I lay there too "Now, sleep."

"I can't sleep. I'm too unconfortable" I said. Without asking, I lay my head on his chest "Now it's okay."

He didn't say a word.

I looked at the big stars on the dark sky, laying on Draco's chest. If someone told me, a few years ago, that I would be spending one night with Draco Malfoy, I would laugh in their faces. But look at me, spending the night with the most annoying Slytherin on Earth, listening to his heart beat. He was kind of sweet, I guess... yeah I can say that. And he is kind of a good friend, and extremely hot (this is my crush over him talking). And, sadly, I really, really like him. Yeah, sadly.

I would like to introduce him to my parents, if they still remembered that I was their daughter. My dad never really liked the boys who I used to hang out, but something told me that he would like Draco. My mom... she would love him. He's so sweet to grown up womans, that I bet my mom would fall in love with him; not literally. But he would.

If they still remembered me, I would take Draco Malfoy - the boy you bullied me for years, that I hated so much - to meet them.

"What are you thinking, Granger?" He asked, his voice was hoarse.

"Nothing. Just thinking about my parents." I said.

"I bet you miss them." He muttered, after a big silence.

"Yes, so much." I smirked "Mostly on this time of the year. It was the most magical time of the year, in that house. My mom would cook until she wasn't able to, my dad would light up the fire and read a book, right next to me. Then we had a lovely dinner, and we waited for midnight to open our presents. I loved it, mostly because my dad used to get really excited about the presents..." I laughed "He looked like a little child."

Draco didn't say nothing and I started to feel bad about talking about my parents on and on, making this moment about me. I definitely don't like to have a lot of attention on me.

"Sorry." I said.

"No, that's okay. I like to hear you talk about yourself, you're quite fascinating." I blushed with his words and he grinned "Now sleep Granger, you're going to wake up very early."

He kissed my forhead and I listened to his heart beat until I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - When Christmas Comes

**Christmas Day**

The inside of Weasley's house was warm. All family, me and Harry were sitting by the fire, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to start giving the gifts. She just had left finally the kitchen and start to rummage around the rotating Christmas tree.

"Okay, let's start with you, honey." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a small box wrapped with purple paper to her husband, Mr. Weasley "I hope you like it."

Mr. Weasley made a big smile when he opened his box full with a sweater (Mrs. Weasley specialization) and gave her a small kiss on the cheek "It's perfect, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley giggled and started to rummage the gifts again.

"George sweetie, this is for you. Me and your father spent a bit of money on this one, but we think you deserve it." George grinned and took the gift, opening it like a little child. His eyes shone when he saw the content of the box.

"Thanks mom and dad." He exclaimed, hugging them. Me, Harry and Ron looked curiously into the box. I saw a little machine, with a lot of objects that I couldn't understand what it was, but I bet that it was something for George's experiences.

"Ron, sweetie, this is for you." Ron took the box and opened it, grabbing a sweater and right below it, was a shining object. A big smile showed on Ron's face.

"What is it?" I muttered to Harry.

"It's something for Quidditch." He said, enthusiastically. I shrugged, without asking what, because if there was something that I really don't understand, is Quidditch; I leave that for the boys.

"Harry, I hope you like it, boy." Mr. Weasley gave a box to Harry, containing similiar things to Ron's box.

"Hermione, dear, this is yours. Oh, and there's another gift for you, but I don't know who that is." She smiled, continuing to give the gifts to the rest of the family.

I opened her gift and there was a sweater and a box full of chocolates. That was fine by me, it was very kind of them to let me spend the Christmas in their house, since I got no family to go spend it with. I looked at the other box on my lap: it was wrapped perfectly, a golden paper covering the box, no note. I opened it, grabbed the tissue inside it and raised it; It was a dress. A beautiful dress.

"Ohhh!" Ginny gasped, running to sit right beside me and touched the dress "This is beautiful."

A short black dress was standing in my hands, and I couldn't move. It was just... so beautiful. The whole dress was full of black velvet lace, and the skirt was a bit rounded, making it look like it just came out of a fairytale. The back was cut out, right above the skirt. I was speechless.

I looked at the box and a little note was there. I grabbed it instantly and opened it.

_Granger,_

_You look even more beautiful in dresses, so I think you should use dresses more often. So, here is one to encourage you to have a collection full of dresses. I hope you like it. See you in one week._

_Love, Draco._

I could feel my cheeks turning red.

Of course it was him. The dress looked expensive... and most of all, it was so beautiful. I wondered if it was him who choose the dress; if it was, he had a wonderful taste for buying things to womans. Ferret, I bet I was not the only one receiving a dress.

"Is this from Draco?" Ginny muttered, when everyone stopped looking at me and the dress. I nodded and she giggled "I bet he likes you."

"Don't be an idiot, Ginny." I smiled, blusing.

"Whatever Hermione, are you going to try out the dress or not?" She said, impatiently. I laughed.

"Yes, sure, let's go." I said and we started to run upstairs to her bedroom so I could try out the beautiful dress that Draco Malfoy bought specially for me. I hoped.

**...**

"You look wonderful." Ginny gasped. She touched the dress, enchated by it, while I looked at myself in the mirror. It was so beautiful, way too beautiful for me "You should wear it on the day that we are going back to Hogwarts, you know, to amaze Draco Malfoy."

"Never. He would understand that I was just trying to impress him."

"You would be the center of his whole attention."

"I don't like to be the center of the attetions. And I don't know Ginny, I don't even think I look nice on this." I set on the bed, with my mind racing, constantly thinking about Draco. He had made a drastic change in my life; he was the boy who I hated so much, and now he was the boy that I wanted so badly.

"You're such a crazy person, Hermione. Get up, stop being so dramatic, and let's go downstairs to have a lovely dinner with my family... your family, too." She smiled and grabbed my hand, to drag me downstairs, where we met the whole family around the dinner table, waiting for us.

**...**

"This is awful... When we think that nothing bad can happen, life surprises us." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Arthur, honey, don't think like that. Everything is going to be okay." Mrs. Weasley kissed his head, trying to calm her husband down.

"What happened?" I looked around the kitche, it was just me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there "Where is everyone?"

"Come sit, sweetheart. I'm afraid we have some bad news." Mrs. Weasley said, making me sit by the table, putting me some breakfeast in front of me.

"So? What is it?" I asked.

"Some Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, no one knows the reason why. Ron and Harry, and the others, are outside putting protecting spells around the house, just in case. Don't worry sweetie, everything is going to be okay." Mrs Weasley said, sitting right in front of me.

The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban, and no one knows the reason why. Well, they could try to escape it just to be free, but Death Eaters are not like that. They have a mission, for sure. Something to chase; they were planing something, and for the first time in my life, I didn't want to know why.

"And nobody knows why they escaped? That's weird." I said.

"They did that to be a pain in the ass for all of us, that's why." Mr. Weasley grumbled, stabbing something with a fork.

"Arthur!" Mr. Weasley yelled "Watch your language, Hermione is in the room. I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay. Can I see that?" I pointed to the Daily Prophet in her hand. She nodded and gave it to me. In the cover was a picture of the Death Eaters that escaped, but there was one that standed out. **Fenrir Greyback**. He was laughing and I got scared. I hoped that Harry was not the target this time.

I runned upstairs to my room so grab a pen and a piece of paper, and then I runned to Ron's room where Harry's owl was.

_Dear Draco,_

_I loved the dress, it's beautiful, and I will thank you later when we arrive at Hogwarts. But now I have something much more important to say. Did you read the Daily Prophet? The Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban. I'm terrified. I know that your dad is sick, but do you think he knows something? Please let me know, because I'm afraid that Harry is the target._

_Love, Hermione._

"Malfoy Manor." I muttered to Hedwig and she flew out of window. I sighed and runned downstairs to help Harry and the others to protect the house.

"Good morning Hermione." Harry faked a enthusiastic smile. I grabbed my wand and started to protect the house.

"Don't pretend that you're okay Harry, I know you are not. But everything is going to be alright, I just know it." I nodded and he smirked "_Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum." _I kept saying, the rest of the morning, waiting for an answer from Draco.

**...**

The days passed and still there was no answer from Draco. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to me, or he got ofended by the question I made. I was way too stressed out to send him a message, but now there was no turning back. I was worried about him, I got to admit. His dad was sick and probably the Death Eaters would be asking for his help for whatever they were up to.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sitting in the couch.

"Yes." I cleared my throat "I'm just worried about the Death Eaters.

"It's been eight days. Maybe this time the bad luck isn't going after us." She smirked.

"Maybe." She was right. Not everything needed to be about us. But if it wasn't... who was it about? "What do you think they are up to?"

"I don't know. Maybe they just escaped to be free, which I doubt. Something about Voldemort, of course. Maybe they are trying to bring him back."

"That's impossible, Ginny." I said "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess. He is dead, everyone made sure of it. I don't know. It's a tough question. They can be planing anything, they are crazy." She laughed.

The rain started falling and the room was filled by the sound of it. It was so quiet, so calm... nothing like my head in this precise moment.

"I'm worried about Draco." I muttered, after a long pause. I watched the rain falling in the window, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Why?" She asked, simply.

"I sent him a letter a few days ago. The day that we found out the Death Eaters escaped."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing. That's the problem, he didn't answer it. And I'm worried about his safety."

She didn't say nothing for a while, making my words hover in the air, waiting for some reply.

"Are you worried about his safety, or are you worried that he has something to do about their escape?" My heart tightened in my chest. Ginny knew me too well, and I was starting to be afraid of it.

"Both t-things." I mumbled "I just want to know how is he doing. I'm scared that something might happen to him."

"Hermione... He was a Death Eater before, I don't think that Death Eaters kill each other. He's okay, I bet. Now, stop thinking bad things. We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow and then you will have the opportunity to ask him why he didn't answer your letter. And slap him, maybe."

"I can't be that mean for him." I laughed.

"Well, I heard that you punched him once. Are you that mean for him, now?"

Ginny sure knows how to make me feel calm and with no worries. Ginny sure can be a good friend.


End file.
